Como Sería
by Stian Lossantos
Summary: YAOI HAOHORO SONGFIC, de mi cantante favorita, este dic cual es el inicio de una serie de fic, dejen Reviews


**Como Sería**

**Serie: Amor Eterno**

**Fic 1 de 4**

**Por Kory Asakura Ainu**

**Canción de: Myriam**

Una figura es reflejada por la gran luna en la azotea de la pensión Asakura**, **esa figura al parecer se encontraba llorando, su pelo largo y azul se bajaba por la falta de su banda, Hao..., fue el murmuro de el joven ainu.

**_Quizás no fue el tiempo, ni fue el momento  
no tiene lógica el argumento  
a veces la vida es así_**

****

'Todo fue repentino, no fue el lugar y el momento apropiado, yo creí que eran mis amigos, pero no lo fue, arruinaron lo que mas adoraba, mi relación con mi Hao'

Flash Back

"Ren ¿Qué haremos?" dice un joven peliverde.

"No lo se Lyserg" dice el Shaman chino.

"Y si hacemos creer a Hao que Horo Horo lo engaña contigo?" dice el Shaman ingles.

"Podría funcionar" dice el joven ojidorado.

"Y luego yo podría confortar a Hao" dice Lyserg

"Entonces manos a la obra" dice Ren sin contar que Horo Horo había oído toda la conversación

"¿Por qué?"

°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°

"¿Por qué Ren?, creí que eras mi amigo" dice el joven peliazul reclamándole al chino.

"Por que yo te amo Horo Horo" diciendo esto Ren lo besa y en eso Hao pasaba por el cuarto el cual no tenia la puerta cerrada.

"Entonces es verdad lo que me dijo Lyserg" dice el chico de pelo largo y castaño y se sale del cuarto.

"Hao" dice Horo y sale corriendo hasta el recibidor y abraza a Hao por la espalda "Hao... yo"

"Sueltame" le dice Hao a Horo Horo

"No Hao"

"Que me sueltes te digo" empieza a salir fuego de Hao y esto aleja a Horo "No puedo creer que por ti he cambiado" se le ve el semblante maligno "por un traidor"

"Hao, no soy un traidor" se acerca a Hao "Yo solo te amo a ti, fue un engaño lo del..."

"CALLATE!!!!"le da una bofetada a Horo dejandolo llorando mientras tocaba el lugar del golpe "Te odio" se va.

"Hao..."

"Horo?" se ve al chino entrar acompañado por el ingles.

"..." Horo Horo se levanta y se quita su banda dejando caer su pelo y se acerca al chino "Ren..."

"Si?"

"..." Horo Horo empieza a golpear salvajemente al chino y al ingles  "Los odio, los odio"

"HORO HORO" el gemelo de Hao  agarra por la espada a Horo, pero este se libera y empieza a patear a Ren y Lyserg quienes de encuentran en el piso, en eso un rosario azul amarra a Horo.

"Nada de peleas en la casa" dice Anna

"Me detengo solo por que  hay mujeres presentes" dice Horo quien agarra su banda que se encuentra en el piso y se va a la azotea de la casa.

Fin del Flash Back

"Hao..." Una lagrima naja por la mejilla del joven Horo Horo.

**_Tan cerca estuvimos alma con alma  
tu piel con mi piel quemo toda la calma  
aún no pudimos concebir_**

****

'Él era muy bueno conmigo, él, junto a Yoh, fueron los primeros que me aceptaron al llegar a la pensión' piensa Hao ' Y no puedo negarlo, también lo era en la cama n_n, pero lamentablemente se acabo'

"¿Por que Horo?, ¿por que me engañaste?, ¿acaso no eras feliz conmigo?" preguntó Hao al aire y lo unico que recibio, fue el recuerdo de las ultimas palabras de Horo.

_Yo solo te amo a ti, fue un engaño lo del..._

"Horo..." una lagrima cae de la morena mejilla de Hao.

**_Q_**_ue_******_ el hecho de no actuar  
y no abrazar lo que era nuestro  
fue el error que viviré para siempre_**

****

'Por que simplemente no fui con Hao, por que soy tan invesíl, por que no solo hubiera ido a decirle la verdad a Hao, soy un idiota, eso nunca me lo perdonare, por mi idiotez perdí a la persona que mas quiero' Horo se encontraba bajo la luna, se encontraba llorando, un fuerte viento pasa y se lleva un objeto, la banda de Horo.

"Te amo Hao..."

**_Como seria, que hubiera sido de mí si ese día  
no te hubiera dejado partir como seria  
besar tus labios cada amanecer  
poder perderme cada noche tu querer  
como seria…_**

"Horo, como te extraño, tu fuiste lo mejor que me a dado la vida, como sería si no me hubieras engañado, estuviéramos durmiendo abrazados, como todas las noches, con tu esencia, con tu olor que tanto hecho de menos, con tu cara angelical que tanto adoro, que tanto amo, tus besos que tanto anhelo tener en este momento, lamentablemente ya nada será igual" lagrimas caen y un aire fuerte llega con un objeto que cae en las manos de Hao.

"Horo, te amo tanto"

**_Por culpa del miedo del abandono  
sinceramente no sabía como  
apostar un beso contra la eternidad_**

****

"Se que no fue bueno dejar que Horo no dijera nada, tal vez hay una explicación, tal vez si fue una trampa, pero no se que creer, si mis pensamientos, o a él, no se" Hao abraza sus piernas después de ponerse la banda en su pelo.

**_Quizás soy la culpable de este destino  
se que hoy no haría lo mismo  
no te dejaría escapar_**

****

"Hao, me arrepiento de todo, me arrepiento de no haber ido contigo, de ser un idiota, de ser el que te entristeció, de ser yo, pero no me arrepiento de amarte, te amo, y luchare por tu amor, no dejare que una mentira nos separe, te amo, soy el culpable de mi destino, pero lo mejorare, esperame"

**_El hecho de no actuar  
y no abrazar lo que era nuestro fue el error  
que viviré para siempre_**

Hao, quien tenia puesto la banda de Horo se encontraba en un solitario lugar, sacando sus penas, triste y pensando "Que debo de creer, necesito hacerme una decisión" un silencio, un silencio fue lo que invadió el lugar "Horo, espero que me perdones" se levanta y va en busca de su amor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Horo: Tal vez no fui un buen amante, tal vez la regué pero aun así lo sigo amando

-------

Hao: Tal vez me equivoque, y espero que me perdones, por que yo te amo

------

Horo: _Quizás no fue el tiempo, ni fue el momento  
no tiene lógica el argumento  
a veces la vida es así___

-----

Hao: _Tan cerca estuvimos alma con alma  
tu piel con mi piel quemo toda la calma  
aún no pudimos concebir_

_-----_

Horo: _Que el hecho de no actuar  
y no abrazar lo que era nuestro  
fue el error que viviré para siempre_

_-----_

Hao: _Como seria, que hubiera sido de mi si ese dia  
no te hubiera dejado partir como seria  
besar tus labios cada amanecer  
poder perderme cada noche tu querer  
como seria…_

-----

Horo y Hao se encontraban corriendo para llegar donde cada uno se encontraba...

-----

Hao: _Por culpa del miedo del abandono  
sinceramente no sabía como  
apostar un beso contra la eternidad_

_-----_

Horo: _Quizás soy el culpable de este destino  
se que hoy no haría lo mismo  
no te dejaría escapar_

_-----_

Hao: _el hecho de no actuar  
y no abrazar lo que era nuestro fue el error  
que viviré para siempre_

_-----_

Horo: _Como seria que hubiera sido de mi si ese día  
no te hubiera dejado partir como seria  
besar tus labios cada amanecer  
poder perderme cada noche en tu querer..._

_-----_

Hao y Horo se encuentra, y se ven y siguen cantando...

-----

Horo: _Como seria soñar sin sentir dudas_

Hao:_ Como seria respirar sin desesperación_

Hao/Horo: _como seria jamás preguntar quizás como seria_

Se abrazan

Hao/Horo: _Como seria... que hubiera sido de mí si ese día  
no te hubiera dejado partir como seria  
besar tus labios cada amanecer  
poder perderme cada noche en tu querer  
como seria..._

Hao: Horo... yo

Horo: Hao yo te amo, perdoname.

Hao: Te perdono si tu me perdonas por el golpe.

Horo: Hao.

Horo besa a Hao y este lo corresponde, silencio, todo era silencio, hasta que un sonido fuerte se oyo, un disparo, un disparo que le dio a uno de los chicos.

FIN


End file.
